


Don't Protect Me From What I Want

by SamuelJames



Series: Alec & Magnus [3]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Gen, Invented Childhood Moments - Non Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec confronts Jace about his protective brotherly conversation with Magnus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Protect Me From What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Don't Protect Me From What I Want_   
>  _**Characters/Pairings:** Alec and Jace Lightwood (References Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood  & Clary Fray/Jace Lightwood)_   
>  _**Rating:** G_   
>  _**Summary:** Alec confronts Jace about his protective brotherly conversation with Magnus._   
>  _**Notes:** Follows What We Might Do On Our Vacation and unfortunately won't make much sense without that. Set between City of Glass and City of Fallen Angels. Title inspired by a gorgeous short film called Protect Me From What I Want_   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Alec goes to Jace's room before he and Magnus are due to leave. He must look angry because Jace drops the letter he's reading and stands up.

"Why did you talk to Magnus? You had no right."

"You're my brother, Alec. I wanted to make sure he didn't hurt you. He's your first boyfriend and he's been around a long time. I don't want you to feel pressured or get messed around."

Alec knows it might have come from a place of concern but he's still angry. "He's great, Jace, helped us with so much and I really really like him. I don't think he'll hurt me but if he was going to do you think your warning would have changed things that he'll be like oops better not hurt Alec because Jace and I had that talk."

"You're being stupid, Alec."

"So now I'm some innocent in need of protecting and I'm stupid."

"Stubborn then," says Jace stepping right into Alec's personal space. He reaches out towards Alec who sidesteps the contact.

"Do you remember when I first moved in with you guys? You and Izzy kept giving me treats and sharing your stuff and I was so sure you'd been told to be nice to me. I wasn't used to nice. Izzy was so sweet, offering me her nightlight in case I was scared to sleep somewhere new. Then I broke one of her bracelets by mistake one day. She cried and forgave me with a hug the next day. You didn't speak to me for four days, pretending you couldn't even hear my voice no matter how many times I said sorry. If Maryse hadn't made you make up with me, you could have continued ignoring me for weeks. You lecture me when you think I take risks, you think you have to watch out for me and Izzy whenever we're fighting demons."

"I do need to protect you. You're my parabatai, Jace, my brother, my best friend. You and Izzy are both amazing fighters but if I lost either of you..."

"So why can't I worry about you? Our bond goes both ways. I wasn't trying to interfere."

"It's private, Jace. I'm not going into battle, just going away with my boyfriend. I trust Magnus."

"You had concerns about Clary, you were hardly welcoming at the beginning."

That takes the wind out of Alec's sails. He curls his hand round Jace's bicep. "I'm sorry. I'd never seen you so open like that with someone who wasn't family and new Shadowhunters don't just show up out of nowhere. What if she had been sent to harm us? I know better now. I guess I can see the parallel but I trust Magnus. You don't need to worry."

Jace nods. "I don't know him well enough yet but I trust your judgement and I do appreciate all he has done for us. You deserve to have the best time, Alec, but if ever he does do something you can talk to me. I'll always be here."

"Thank you."

Alec hugs Jace, happy that they talked this through. The world's always a bit better when he and Jace are in sync.


End file.
